


Someone Different

by wazhappeninbigman



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Simon Lewis Loves Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazhappeninbigman/pseuds/wazhappeninbigman
Summary: Raphael doesn't know what the 'new' Simon needs and can't bring himself to ask if it was him that made him change. He'll try to get to get back to what they had and maybe he can be brave this time.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 13





	Someone Different

I think I hurt you, we both know that you hurt me. We do these things together, to each other, and we expect different outcomes each time. We have eternity together and by God I hope we don't keep doing this. I'm not sure how many times more I have to see and know that I can't take you into my arms the way we both want. I'm not sure how many times more I can hear your name without saying _'love'_ after it. If we keep this up we will have to spent the rest of our lives trying to figure out where and how it all went wrong and I'm not sure I could survive that kind of heart break over and over again.

How long do you think we can keep this act up for? We both know how we feel, well I did know how you felt but you ran away and became someone you didn't want me to understand. Maybe that's what we need, a fresh start. But being someone new wont erase my feelings for you. I have felt this way to long to act like they aren't here anymore. If that's what you need me to do then I need you to ask. If you asked me t do anything I would, you know that.

You've changed yourself so many times for people who should have loved you they way you're meant to be loved, you deserve a love that's open and honest. You deserve a love that doesn't have to hide, is that why you change yourself? So you can fit what they want you to be? I'm sorry my love if I made you feel the need to change when I could have been honest and told you that I _see you_. 

This new you seems free like you know what you want and you're going to work towards it. I don't know if I fully deserve you yet, I have things to make up for and need to figure this out for myself before I drag you back and hurt you all over again.


End file.
